Yasashii Yoake
by Hyuju-chan
Summary: Yes, the title's from a .hack song. ok now....Five former inhabitants of Makai return after fifteen years and encounter the Reikai Tantei.


Hieeee! ^_~ How's everyone? Chances are, you haven't read my first humor fic. Probably because not many go to crossover fics. Ah well. This one's drama right now, but around the third chapter, things will start being more light. Since all four of the people (Maki's dead.I can't say she's a person, but she pretends) are in the human realm right now, things are a little slow and serious, but once they get to the demon realm, the tone's going to change quite a bit. The section Hyuju rules is small, peaceful, and friendly, and many residents have been to the human realm. Therefore, a lot of demons in the kingdom came to prefer human style clothes, rather than kimonos and robes. Just a bit of history for you. ^_^ Oh yes, and the humans know Hyuju by the name Mimi Eisada.  
  
Yasashii Yoake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pairings: Youko Kurama/OC, Hiei/OC, OC/OC  
  
~Normal POV  
  
Hyuju stood in the kitchen of her ningen "parents" looking out the window onto the lake behind her house. At this time, at this single moment while it shimmered in the moonlight, it looked almost like the lake where she used to rule. The Sea of Rainbow Faith..That's what it was named. The only difference is, this lake didn't shimmer different colors in the moonlight. There was no older brother sitting by the shore on one of his few visits to her, no house where a real angel lived, no neko youkai arguing with a oni no hisaki. Those days were in the past. But tonight..tonight was what they'd been wishing to happen for 15 years. Hyuju's hair shimmered different shades of gold in the moonlight and her green eyes began to look distant as she remembered back to two weeks ago, when the plan began to come together..  
  
Two weeks before, at Prite's house, right when winter break had just begun  
  
~Hyuju's POV  
  
Prite and I sat on the hill that overlooked her house. We felt safe talking about Makai here, because we were far out of earshot from anybody below. I turned to her and asked, "Don't you miss life in the Makai?" She shrugged slightly. "I've gotten used to my life here, but yesh. I kinda miss stealing all those shiny things! But we really can't do much about it, can we?" ".we could." A plan was beginning to form in my head. "Wha-?! We can't LEAVE! We have no weapons or that kind of stuff!" "I have a katana in my basement, remember?" "It can't be sharp, nobody ever uses it.. Besides, why leave here?" I could tell by her expression that she knew why. We were immensely unpopular at school. The kids disliked us because we looked different and knew how to fight. The teachers disliked us because we acted up, annoyed them, and yet still managed to get good grades and stay in the advanced classes. "Okay, yes, I know why. But our families." ".yell at us half the time and annoy us to hell and back." "Yes, that's right.. But what about Kristen?" "She's too little to remember Makai! We'll come back when she's at least seven." "She'll forget me." Prite looked a little sad. "Your mom won't let her do that. She'll believe we're missing, remember? She'll talk about you every day!" ".Why?" She looked rather stupid. "Sheesh! Haven't you ever seen a missing person show? The people always believe that the kid will come back, so they teach the younger siblings about them and they keep their room how it was!" I said matter of factly. "I watch a LOT of TV." I proclaimed proudly, as if it was something to take pride in. "That works! Can we bring Raine-chan?" I stared in disbelief. Raine?! I haven't seen Raine in who knows how long. In fact.. "Raine got reincarnated TOO?" "Yeah! She's the girl you talk to online, Rikku, I think, is her name now." Slapping my forehead in disbelief, I cursed Prite's-or, rather, Airashii's, as that was her name in this realm-inability to tell anything unless asked specifically. "Sure! And we HAVE to tell Maki! She's been hating pretending to be human since she discovered she had wings and remembered her past." Prite's smile grew wider. "I missed Maki! I remember two years ago you invited us over and we played War and watched Korean music videos!" "Yeah! Anyway, pack as many sturdy weapons as you know of. No sticks, that's silly. And pack as many clothes as you can fit. Since we're not staying in this realm, it's okay to use shrinking spells. Might as well practice the little magic we have. Oh, and bring food." "Food? But we could hunt--" "Absolutely NOT! We're too inexperienced in that, and besides, we both know we couldn't kill a makai rabbit, they're too cute!" I pouted. "Now, I believe I have to go now, and make sure to pack! We're leaving in two weeks through the portal in the park by your house!" I ran off towards my mom's waiting car after receiving a good-bye hug from Prite.  
  
One week ago  
  
I sat on the couch making my list of supplies to pack. I needed to be sure, because I would not be returning here for five years. I completed it and began to check off tasks and supplies. The lists went as follows:  
  
What to Pack  
  
Leather Pants with chains -check Kimono that Obasan made for me-check Combat boots-check Knee high black leather boots-check! Fabric to make extra clothes with-must be silk! -check. Warm clothes and provisions-check Father's katana-check-will retrieve before I depart The gifts I received for Christmas-ALMOST check..christmas eve is in two days.  
  
What I need to accomplish before I leave  
  
Convert all the money I have to gold coins Buy a leather whip-a good one, with two tails at the end like my old one Make some Chinese-style clothes to wear so that my subjects recognize me  
  
Before I leave..That made me feel nervous, melancholy, and jubilant as I wrote it. It was lucky I was almost packed. I wondered if Prite was ready. I decided I needed a book to read. At least that would keep my mind occupied. I thought of my favorite novel. Suddenly, there was a noise like some sort of bird flying through the air. Floating before me was the exact book I wanted. 'Oh no..' I had regained some of my power, but this part of it was not good. It was normally used for directing throwing stars and other weapons at an enemy. The fact that I could not control when I used it as of now meant I was leaving no time too soon. 'It's a good thing I'm not angry at Christmastime. It's also good that I don't have school now.. I might hurt someone otherwise.'  
  
End flashback  
  
All these chores were done, and I was completely packed and dressed for the long journey to Kurama's place in the Makai. I knew I would not be able to stay human in appearance for much longer. I made a pretty strange sight already as it was. My pupils had started to become slits, as was normal for feline youkai. I had my long blond hair elaborately styled into a now- impossibly long french braid, a sharp contrast from my trimmed dark gold hair of a week or two ago. I wore ankle-high black leather boots with soft soles. Thick brown tights protected my legs from the cold of the human world. I would remove them when I arrived in the demon world, which was hot and humid even in the middle of winter. I donned a white faux-fur duster on top of my blue flared ultramini layered over a short legged jumpsuit. The My doctor had coincidentally given me a physical earlier in the week, and I knew I was well and able for an adventure. In a sense, I might as well be gone, I was so well prepared. However, I felt a little sad about leaving my family. They had cared for me well. However my human brother was not someone I'd miss. As I walked out the door I laughed silently and whispered, "See you never again, you miserable whiny brat!" I hugged the only stuffed toy I had dared to bring and began the long run to the park as silently as I could. After a mile or two I could slow to a more comfortable pace, but until then I didn't dare. I needed to get as far as I could away from my old house before they found I was missing. So far, luck seemed to be on my side, and I hoped it would stay there.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Wheee! I had to completely rewrite it from my first draft. The first one was rather boring, and I know I wouldn't want to read it if I stumbled upon it! Everyone enjoy, and please please PLEASE review! -Hyuju 


End file.
